Made It Home
by Snow-Across-Time
Summary: After a long journey, they are all finally back where they belong: the two boys and the girl are home at last.


**Hello! This was just something quick I wrote based around the last cutscene from KH 2 (go figure). If you've played the game and/or you know the story, then you probably know how this story is gonna end. Regardless, I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything from it.**

As he sits on the beach, reading the letter, his mind seems to become clear, free from the worries he had had just moments before. The eeriness of this dark, silent world gives away to a flash of light and he raises his head to see more light pouring out from some sort of portal, bathing the area in a gentle glow. The sound of the gloomy waves hitting the sand suddenly sounds more uplifting, and he stares into the light, entranced.

"Light," says the silver-haired boy to his right, and he knows the boy is amazed as well, in the same way as him; the hushed awe that is experienced in the presence of something extraordinary and unexplainable.

"The door to light," he finishes. He continues to stare, and suddenly he knows, he _knows_ where this door leads, so he jumps to his feet and tells his friend, "We'll go together."

And it only takes a moment for him to reply: "Yeah." Then the boy stands, and with a final glance, they step forward, letting the light engulf them. For a few seconds, there is only light, and suddenly the bright isn't so overwhelming. Before he knows it, he's falling headfirst from what looks to be a sky, with wind weaving in and out of his brown, spiky hair and tugging at his clothes.

He has hardly any time to look down before he crashes into the ocean, but luckily there's ground a few feet down, so he rights himself to stand on it and breaks the surface with a gasp. He's chest deep in water, and seconds later the other boy surfaces as well, shaking droplets out of his long hair. They both look around, confused as to their surroundings, when a voice calls their names, and his face lights up as he sees the girl with the long red locks waving from the shore.

Relief flows through him as he begins a mad scramble for the beach, splashing and tripping his way forward. The water is just below his knees when a duck, a dog, and a mouse enter his line of sight as well. They're jumping and running towards him and laughing with delight, and suddenly he feels two forces slam into him almost simultaneously, sending all three back into the water with a splash. His partners over this long adventure are okay, and so is their king and best friend, who he sees pounce on the taller boy with a gleeful laugh.

Then he sits up with his comrades, his friends, and gives them a warm hug, one they both return willingly. The duck sighs with relief as the dog chuckles lightly, and then he looks back to see the boy setting the mouse back on his feet. They're staring back at him with smiles, and then he gazes back at the redhead, who smiles and giggles at him from just a couple feet away.

He returns the smile, then remembers. A hand is plunged into his pocket, and upon finding the charm, he pulls it out and admires it briefly; a five-point star made of long shells with her hair, eyes, and mouth drawn on the top shell. Something stirs within him, and he knows his other half is calling out from within his heart. He gives in willingly; his half deserves that much at the very least, after all he went through.

So as he looks up, for the smallest of moments his hair is no longer its usual wild brown, but a slightly tamer blond, and he's wearing an opened white jacket, a black shirt, and white loose-fitting jeans. He meets her eyes, and she too has changed, a pale blonde girl with a short white dress. Their halves smile, a promise to each other for all of time.

Then they're gone, and he has brown spiky hair and she has long red hair. He rubs his eyes quickly, averting his gaze, then grins again.

"We're… we're back," he says. She leans down and holds out her hand.

"You're home," she replies. And he presses the hand holding her char into her hand, and only one thing matters to him: he really is home.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
